Online Gaming
by theepitomeofrandom
Summary: With nothing better to do, GLaDOS goes online and starts playing Team Fortress 2
1. Prologue: Boredom and bowling

Copyright disclaimer: i dont own portal, and i dont own team fortress 2, these belong to valve...which i also dont own...and if i did own it...it would be really odd that i put this on this site...really...

* * *

><p>GLaDOS sighed, of all the idiotic things they had done so far, this was doubtless one of the stupidest by far...<p>

"Blue, Orange, while the Aperture Science edgeless safety cube IS useful as a rolling projectile, there is no need to arrange the already disabled turrets in a triangular formation, and attempt to knock them over by throwing it at them..."

GLaDOS had no clue how they learned BOWLING of all things, or where they found a scoreboard...but, Atlas had miscalculated a launch of the Aperture Science edgeless safety cube, and managed to knock several turrets over...this managed to inspire them to use this for bowling...they simply picked up 10 disabled turrets, and arranged them in a triangle...they stood back a good ways, putting the turrets at the end of a line of propulsion gel, and rolled the Aperture Science edgeless safety cube at it...so far blue was ahead 20 points...at this statement, the robots looked at the security camera viewing them...

"Honestly, how on earth did you manage to learn this anyway...you are so easily distracted, its a wonder I can put up with this nonsense...you know what, you've already completed this test anyway...I'm going to find something else to spend my time doing, I don't even care anymore, consider it a break for all your hard work"

The two robots high-fived at this, and went back to their game much to the turrets' dismay (by disabled, in this case, it meant that they had just had their bullets removed by Atlas and P-body, so they were very much online at the moment)...GLaDOS decided that the portal gun probably had enough data anyway...honestly, how many times had she tested it...well more than should really be necessary, and she decided at one point that the two robots actually had enough of free will that it would as efficient data as with human testing, only without wasted resources...but, eventually, there comes a time when more data would only serve to waste time (and she long ago realized she could just have the robots program out the test withdrawal program, so her system no longer nagged her when there was no further testing)...so, with nothing better to do, GLaDOS went online...


	2. Remote detonation and relieved turrets

Because the quality went downhill (yes I know it did), I am rewriting it from chapter 2 onwards...I may do this in the future as well, if it came out bad...since, I know I can do better. Please tell me if you feel it needs improvement, I will most likely comply...

And I STILL don't own Portal or Team Fortress 2, they still belong to Valve...which I also don't own...

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the screen displayed a message:<p>

_Download 100% complete._

"Good, that's done, now, for Blue and Orange..."

Back in the makeshift bowling alley:

"AHHHHHHH!", cried the turrets as the Aperture Science edgeless safety cube hurled towards them...and they flew everywhere...followed by several proclamations of "I don't blame you"...then the PA turned on.

"Blue, Orange...are you STILL doing that?...well stop...I have something much more important, and less destructive, for you to do..."

This resulted in several protesting beeps from Atlas and P-body.

*GLaDOS sighed* "Fine, you can continue your...game...later...but, at the moment, I need you..." "You will now be violently disassembled.", as soon as she said that, they exploded...and the turrets let out a sigh of relief...

Back in the central AI chamber:

They appeared out of two tubes next to GLaDOS.

"Oh good, your here, now, sit by these two laptops." These were, of course, connected to GLaDOS wirelessly...they already had Team Fortress 2 opened...

"Click on "Training" to start..., then enter the class tutorials, whoever finishes them all first gets 100 science collaboration points."

And so they began practice...


	3. I'll let you help me decide

Alright, it's high time I updated this thing, so, I need ideas to get me started, what happens next. Mode, classes? Anything, bring it on. I'll let you help me decide.


End file.
